Different Shades of Light
by X3MonochromeX3
Summary: "I just knew you came to corrupt my daughter, my super-dad senses were tingling." said my father his jaw cleched so tight i thought his teeth would shatter.A collection of one-shots.
1. A Woman's word

_**Woman's Word**_

**This story was inspired by my Nana, who likes to tell me stories of her youth. **

--

--

Since my early memories she has been there. I don't exactly know at what point I fell in love with her, maybe I always been, since the second I lay eyes on her. She has always been pretty, with her porcelain skin and white pure honest eyes. I love her eyes; they are the most beautiful set of eyes I had ever set sight on.

We grew up together, playing childish games, looking at the world like only children eyes can. When it was time to learn about the world the proper way I went to a private school for young men, to learn about math, science and the proper fancy way to twist our words.

She was sent away to a prestigious school for young girls, were she would learn how to act like the fine woman she was meant to be.

For years we were kept apart, and like any young man I began to wander, but the memory of my sweet pale eye girl still linger in my heart. Oh how my eyes longed to set sight upon that beauty once again.

On the sixth year of our separation, she came back one fine spring morning. Her longhair like a cascade of dark silk fell down her back. Her plum pink lips were the cruelest most beautiful temptation I suffered during my young life, the sweet roundness of her cheeks, the soft pink blush that always seems to adorn them. And her eyes! They still maintained that sweet edge of compassion they have always held, they were still wide and splendid, the very same eyes my infant heart fell in love with. But, dare I say, her eyes now held an edge of secretive mysteriousness, like she knew something I didn't even phantom. At that moment I knew that she was not a girl any longer, she now was a young lovely woman.

I fell in love all over again.

--

--

They say bad habits die hard, I never realized how much truth this saying held. My wandering eyes didn't placate, even with the knowledge my dear Love and I were to be wedded next winter. Women were my weakness, the muses I couldn't live without.

"You can wander," she said as we walked hand in hand under the sakura trees "but remember that you belong to me. You will always come back to me." I stop and looked at her, the sureness in her tone when she said those words frighten me. She caress my cheek and brought my face closer to hers, locking our lips in a kiss. But it didn't hold the romanticism our previous share kisses had held, this one felt like a sealed promise.

--

--

That same night, I went out as I usually did on the weekends, satiating my thirst for women. The night was dark and cold, the clouds hid the moon and the stars. The distance I had to wasn't that great, so I decided to walk, I was young and unafraid, and if the night brought any challenges I carried a gun. I hurried along the deserted streets, aware of my surroundings.

I was two blocks away from my house when I encounter a crying woman, her dark long hair creating a curtain, preventing me from seeing her face. She was wearing a simple white gown, her hands placed on her tiny round stomach.

"Miss, are you okay, do you need any help, want me to call anybody?" I asked walking closer to her, looking for any sings that she might be hurt.

Suddenly she moved, griping my arms violently, raising her face. How I wished she hadn't done that. Her eyes were missing, her face was all raw flesh, and parts of her skin were completely gone revealing white bone. Her hands were the same, discompose and grotesque. The scream that I was going to release died in my throat.

"Husband." she said in a harsh voice, like she hadn't used it in a long time. Looking at her empty dark sockets I saw myself, years from now.

_I was indeed marry, but it was far from the fantasies in my head, my life, our life was far from that perfect world that I had picture for us. _

_We had a son, he looked about ten and he resembled me greatly. Again, like I had done so many times, I came back until early morning, bringing with me the scent of alcohol and of other woman home. But this time my sweet angel didn't kept her lips close how she had done so many time in the pass, this time she spoke up. _

_I was drunk and mad, I slapped her, not caring she was my wife and pregnant. Our son woken up with all our noise, rushed to his mother side, begging me to stop hurting her. How I said before, I was blinded with madness; I pushed him to the side, his head bumping into one of the table's corner. _

_My poor wife struggle to my fallen son side, she kneeled by his side, tears falling like rivers down her pale cheeks as she caressed his face. _

"_Look what you did to my son! You killed him!" she cried, her sobs broke my heart, even more so because I was the one that caused her distress. _

"_Shut up! Shut up!" my future self yelled at her, but my dear wife was beyond the point of reason, she kept yelling back at me that I killed our son. _

_The animal of a man I was to become grabbed her roughly by the neck, squeezing her neck until she stopped struggling under my death-grip. _

_Horrified I witness all this, I tried to move, to protect my love, but in this dimension I did not exist, there was nothing I could do. _

_My counterpart gave a cry of despair at the realization of what he did, sobbing he reach for the gun that was always at his belt when he ventured at night, place it in his head and pulled the trigger. _

I let out a strangled cry, falling to my knees, I looked around and I was once again alone. I got to my feet shakily and ran for home, ran as fast as I could to my Love.

--

--

When I saw her I fell to my knees at her feet. I held her close and lost myself in her scent, letting a few tears spill.

"Is okay, Sasuke, I am here, I am not going anywhere. I promise." she consoled me, her words laced with honey.

"I love you so much." I said kissing her pink cheeks "you are the only one I want, the only one I want in my life, warming my bed, the only one that holds my heart."

"I know love, why are you telling all this? Come now, you need to rest." she said.

"Don't forget: You are my life. The only one." I said looking at her eyes.

"I know." she said kissing me in the lips, this time sweetly and comforting. "Now go to sleep and dream sweetly." she said in that gentle and honey like voice of her, but I couldn't help but notice that knowing gleam in her pale eyes. Like she knew something I didn't.


	2. The Incident

**The** **Incident**

**My father once told me that daughters were a delicate touchy subject. *smiles* =^-^=**

It took my father a few weeks to come to terms with the fact that I was sentimentally involved with Sasuke Uchiha. Every time I mention him, or something to do with him he would shake a little and go red. I love my father very much and I would hate for him to pop a vein just because of my amorous affairs. But that wasn't enough to stop me from continuing my relationship with Sasuke or our _very _amorous affairs. Other than that life was good.

Today had been a hard day at school, so I was feeling just a bit grumpy. I headed towards the bathroom, with the full intention of taking a long shower and then heading right to bed. I opened my window a bit; for it was unusually hot for spring, and I figure some fresh air with help relieve my fatigue.

The air conditioner was turn off, Hanabi had somehow talked my dad into "going green" and we had a minimum access to any electronic devices. I normally didn't minded, but tonight I was tired, moody and hot. Damn being a hormonal teenage girl.

The warm weather and my head didn't let me get any rest, so I tousled and turned until one thirty.

Then I heard my window being opened. I sat upright just as he was coming in, graceful and silent as always.

"You know, that tree outside you window is very convenient, and of course my awesome ninja skills just makes it that much easier." he whispered smirking. Oh no, he was smirking and chatting, that just scream trouble.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? Is the middle of the night! If my dad finds out you are here in my room he is-"

"Shh." he said sitting at the feet of my bed and looking at me with an expression that made my insides all warm and fussy. "If you keep quite he won't find out. I missed you."

"I did too." I said smiling. He could be sweet when he really wanted to or to be more precise when he wanted something.

"Hina." he said, he only used that nickname he had given me when he was feeling unusually sentimental. Or in this case( which I was pretty sure it was) when he was felling usually affective in a physical way. "I love you so much." he said moving closer to me, his voice smooth and velvet, the kind of voice he uses when he wants someone to succumb to his will.

"Don't get any closer, I am tired go away." I said my voice weak and without resolve, which only drove him to get closer to me. He cupped my cheek and traced his thumb along my bottom lip, inclining his head, his lips getting closer to mine.

I started to protest (in a very unconvincing way) but he was having none of that. His lips were on mine, fierce and gentle at the same time. Before I could stop myself (in honesty I really didn't want to stop) I found myself falling back against my pillows. He hovered over me, still kissing me passionately.

Even though I knew we shouldn't, that I shouldn't be letting this happen, I could not find the strength in me to stop it, his lips felt wonderful against mine.

Before I had time to protest my sleeping shirt was pulled over my head.

"Sasuke, are you not hearing me?" I said half whining.

"Not really." he muttered against my neck.

"You are impossible. Get out." I said trying to push him off me.

"Hina, I swear I'm going to blow up." I felt ashamed; his next kiss crumbled my resolve completely. His lips were just so desperate and irresistible. I tangled my finger in his black tresses pulling him closer and putting my legs around his waist.

I was breathing hard; with hesitant hands I stripped Sasuke from his shirt, I could feel him smirk against my skin. He knew he had won when my protest turn into enthusiastic gasps and I stared returning his caresses. He was good at manipulation.

"I thought you wanted me to get out." he said his hand wandering lower causing a tiny whimoer to escape from my lips.

"S-shut up." I said frowning "You don't play fair."

He chuckled, bringing our lips together again, my back arching so that my breast were flush against his bare chest. I fiddled with the clasp of his jeans and pulled them down with my feet as he covered my skin with heated kisses, my senses were filled with his scent, and I was just about dead. Sasuke Uchiha was pure evil.

Before we could get any more carried on than we already were, my father opened my door. Oh Holy Kami…

In the back of my shock-terrified mind I wondered why we didn't bothered to lock the door and why the hell my dad would opened my door without knocking, I could be in a state of undress, which in fact I was.

I was about to die from embarrassment, this had to be the most humiliating (and heated) situation I had ever been caught in. And I, being Hinata Hyuga, had a handful of humiliating situations to pick from.

"O-otou-s-sama!" I exclaimed pushing a shocked Sasuke away from me, covering myself with my blanket. My father was so red with suppress ire that I thought his head was going to blow up. He looked from my horrified expression, to Sasuke's terrified one, and then the garments of clothes on my bedroom floor. His fist clench and unclench; his jaw was clench so tight I thought his teeth would shatter.

"I just knew you came to corrupt my daughter, my super-dad senses were tingling."

Sasuke didn't need another warning. He got up from the place I had pushed him, grabbed his shirt and pulled his pants up as he went. He bolted from the room so fast I didn't thought my father would not catch him. I was wrong.

I put on my shirt and hurried after them towards the living room.

"…IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT INMY DAUGHTER'S ROOM! HOW DARE YOU!" he said shaking Sasuke violently by the collar of his shirt.

"D-d-dad please s-s-stop!"

"You young lady will be dealt with later, for now have the decency to keep quite!" said my father glaring at me, then turned back to finish screaming at Sasuke. "First you still away my daughter, and now you trespass my save haven with THIS PERVERTEDNESS! YOU DARE COME TO MY HOUSE AT TWO IN THE MORNING WITH THE FULL INTETION OF PLANTING THE SEED OF UNPURENESS IN MY DAUGHTER! WHY WON'T YOU STOP THINKING WITH YOUR DICK! I WILL KIIIILLLL YOU UCHIHA SASUKE! CASTRATE YOU SO THAT THE WORLD WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ONE LESS HEAD FULL OF DIRTINESS AND THEN KILL YOU! WITH MY BARE HANDS! YOU HEAR ME! WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Please Hiashi-sama, calm down." Sasuke said as reasonably as he could manage.

"YOU FILTHY BOY, HOW DARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! AFTER WHAT I WITNESS! YOU ARE STUPIDER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT! YOU BRAKE INTO MY HOUSE TO DO ALL THE THINGS A FATHER DREADS A DAUGHTER DOING, AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR RIDICULOUS HAIR-DO! IT LOOKS LIKE A DUCK-BUTT !"

"Sasuke came visit you again?" said Hanabi coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Yes." I answered still terrified.

"IF YOU WANT TO DO THOSE THINGS WITH MY DAUGHTER TAKE HER TO YOUR HOUSE, OR A DECENT MOTEL, ANYWERE I CAN'T CATCH YOU! YOU HEAR ME FILTHY BOY! YOU HEAR ME!" said my still very infuriated dad, grabbing my sweetheart by the neck.

"I'll call the police." said Hanabi dialing the number. Ten minutes later Sasuke's dad was in our living room giving his son the thumbs up with an expression that said, "That's my boy!" only to have my dad go red again and start anew with his psychopathic rampage.

**Errr, this is my first attempt at humor, it was inspired by how hard is for some parents to assimilate their kids are growing and an incident that happen to a friend when she had the fabulous idea to let her boyfriend in her room at night. **


	3. Thief

**One-shot 3: Thief**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Her pale eyes refused to meet with his dark ones; she fidgeted with her hands, her cheeks were dusted with red and if she kept biting her lip that way he was sure she was going to draw some blood. He knew she was hiding something, what she was hiding is what he didn't know.

"Tell me." he bluntly said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting it, still she refused to meet his gaze. "Don't be difficult, woman. Just tell me, I won't get too upset." he almost smiled at her terrified expression.

"I am g-going o-out w-with, with.."she stuttered out, her blush deepening.

"Aa. I understand." he said, his tone almost sad, but most of all resign. He foresaw this, he been preparing for this for sometime now, but no matter how well prepare he thought he was he really wasn't. No amount of time could ever prepare a man for this. Over the years they have been drifting apart, now she wasn't his. He felt a stab in his heart, he frowned trying to hide is anger and emotional distress.

They stood there, him with his arms cross across his chest glaring at the floor, and her watching him, drowning in anxiousness and guilt for not telling him sooner. She didn't mean to hurt him, to upset him; she knew what he was feeling even if he tried to hide what he was feeling.

"Does he treat you right?" he said out of the sudden, his eyes meeting hers, waiting for her answer.

She nodded, "H-he is very nice."

"Is he respectful? Has he, or is he forcing you into anything? Has he tried anything…you're not comfortable with?" he asked putting both his hands at the sides of her face, lifting her head up in other to gaze into her eyes. He knew she couldn't, wasn't good at lying.

Her face was all red now; her eyes wide and she shook her head. "No, he wouldn't. He respects me, he wouldn't do anything I-I wasn't comfortable with."

He believed her. He closed his eyes; he couldn't look at those pale eyes anymore. It was so hard to let her go, he couldn't it was killing him. But he knew that he it would be selfish of him to hold her back, he had to let her go, even if it felt like part of his life was been ripped from him.

He loved her, will always love her, his love for her was so intense he was willing to give her this happiness even hurt him to see her walk away from him. His arms embraced her in a warm hug; she was shocked but returned his embrace.

"Go now, don't cry, I'll get over It." he said placing a kiss in her forehead.

She smiled and dried her tears, "Thank you." she said giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Be careful." he said he said putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I will, I promise." she answered her pale eyes shining.

"Well then, I'll go pack." he said releasing her shoulder and watching her as she walk out the front door. As soon as the door closed he race towards the window to see the thief that was stealing his life.

He saw as the blond boy greeted her and gave her a red rose, he narrowed his eyes, he knew his type. He was the type of guy that sweet talked girls just to get what he wanted, he was going to bad things to that guy.

"Is not nice to spy on people." said his wife as he embraced him from behind.

"I am going to kill him, Hina." he told her turning towards her.

"No you're not, you wouldn't do that to your daughter." she said.

He groaned, pulling his wife closer and kissed her on the lips. "They grow up so fast…" he said pressing their foreheads together.

"I know." she answered.

"He doesn't deserve her."

"I know."

"I hate him."

"I know."

"He has ridiculous hair, she can do better."

She laughed and kissed him in the cheek. "Well love I guess you better get use to the idea of having grand-children with 'ridiculous' blond hair, they look pretty serious to me. Now go pack your stuff, you have to be at the airport early tomorrow morning."

"Don't say things like that or I swear I will get my car-keys and hunt the bastard down and castrate him!"

His wife laughed harder, her eyes shining with amusement, her smile wide and shining. Her husband on the other hand looked about ready to have a heart attack.

**I want to dedicate this one-shot to ppeach2 her review inspired me to write this one, I thought her review was super cute, so thanks for the inspiration! **

**Ahh, now Sasuke nows how Hiashi felt when he started dating Hinata…**


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.**

**One-shot 4: ** **Change**

The first time he laid eyes on him, at that exact instant, everything seem to change. It was something that he couldn't see, but he could feel it. It was something hard to explain, it was a weird sensation in the chest, a sensation that made the heart warm and expand with an unnamed emotion, it was unbearable, almost painful.

As he held his little body awkwardly in his arms, for the first time since he was five Sasuke Uchiha didn't know what to say or what to do. For the first time since he was a kid he felt scare, not so much for himself but for the tiny person that slept in his arms. He didn't have a clue as to how to raise a child, he didn't have a clue of how to be a father. He wasn't ready for this. He was everything a child growing up didn't need; he was foolish, irresponsible, inexperience, young…

But one glance of his sleeping face and all his worries, all his insecurities were thrown aside. He saw his tiny chest expanding and contracting with every breath he took, how he curl his tiny hands into fists and brought them close to his fair cherubic face, unaware of everything this world was.

Sasuke relax a bit, examining his son's features closely. He looked a lot like him, he decided. He wondered what color his eyes were.

The little boy content in that magical land only the innocent can reach, gave a little unaware smile to his father. Sasuke could feel his own lips twitching upwards, but them he frowned, he didn't want to taint this little mind, he didn't want to hurt him, what is he wasn't good enough?

"Everything will work out somehow." said the pale eye girl in that sweet tone of hers, he turned to look at her and she gave him that smile that was just for him. "You'll see, will make this work."

One glance at her eyes is all it took to convince him that everything would be okay.

**Two chapters in two days, this is a new record for me. I believe young parents need more credit, all of them have it really hard, and they must adjust their lives drastically. Sure, they make mistakes but all humans do, so my respect for all young parents that take responsibility.**


	5. Name

**Like all my stories this one is also AU. My faerie obsession came back full-force…**

**One-shot 5: Name**

xx

xx

The tall boy sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time, he already apologized, and worse still, he swallowed his pride and _begged_ for forgiveness. To a _human_ girl.

"Please," he tried again, "forgive me." He took her small warm hands in his larger ones, his ebony eyes pleading.

"You're mean." she said frowning, her cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

"You know I don't do it deliberately." he said, sliding closer to her, their knees touching. He relax a little, he was finally making some progress.

"Do you know what boyfriends do when their girlfriends are mad at them?" she asked with a little grin he didn't like one bit. If he didn't know better he could say she was one of his kind.

Since he didn't answer she continued, "They do whatever their girlfriends tell them to do, without question or hesitance."

He raised an eyebrow, "That's a human custom I have never heard of."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he flinched when she heard his name fall from her sweet lips with so much mischief, "I order you dance like a ballerina."

He did so as soon as she finished her command and without resistance. She sat giggling, watching with amusement Sasuke spin around in his tip-toes with his arms above his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke I order you to stop." she said, her pretty eyes shining with amusement.

"That is just cruel Hinata." he said frowning, her smile just widening.

"Uchiha Sasuke I order you to strip." Her cheeks darken as each piece of his attire came off. As he was about to get rid of his boxers she stop him.

"I thought the whole point of you ordering me to strip was to take advantage of Me." he said smirking.

"You should be that lucky." her face all hot as she cross her arms across her chest, "By the power of your name Uchiha Sasuke I order you to pretend to be a hen."

She laughed as he walked around her room flapping his arms up and down. She took pity on him and ordered him to stop when he actually attempted to lay an egg. He stood glaring at her, his cheeks lightly dusted with the palest of pinks, hoping she was done humiliating him.

She wiped a stray tear and took in his embarrass expression. His eyes were narrowed, his ebony eyes shining with almost a dangerous glint; his pale cheeks were colored with the faintest tint of pink, her eyes lowered to his broad shoulders and his lovely chest to his wondrous sculpted abdominals.

Her blush returned as she took in all his beauty and she almost couldn't breathe. His skin was pale and flawless; he was too beautiful to be true.

"U-uchiha Sasuke, I order you to kiss me."

He didn't waste a heartbeat; he took her delicate face in his hands and covered her lips with his own. She tangled her fingers on his soft ebony tresses, pulling him closer to her. She lowered herself on her pillows and he gently laid himself on top of her. She ran her hands along the length of his back and she felt him shudder under her touch.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Shh," he said against her skin, "I'll take it from here."

xx

xx

**For those that don't know, when you know a Faerie real and true name that person, human or fey, holds power over that faerie, forcing it to do whatever he/she wish when using the name and then voicing what they want.**

**As for how Hinata got Sasuke real name, I don't even know. **

**Review?**


End file.
